fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:GUDAGUDA Teito Seihai Kitan/@comment-33234503-20180619121212/@comment-28209103-20180619144349
Right,, lol But honestly speaking if we compare her to similar AoE Alter Ego she's probably the most offensive based and are the middle ground between Kiara and Passionlip. Passion is packed full with tank utility hard on top of hitting quality but it took a long time and RNG-barrier to fill her NP reliably. The challenge of how to use her is related to how to manage the cards distribution, NP timing and skill timing. Kiara is fast charging AoE but she hit like wet noodle without proper team however she's capable of team buff and stall. Her highest selling point is that she have advantage for 6 out of the 9 class available as of the moment, however her weakness is that she inherently aren't designed to hit hard; you need to go extra miles to make her hit hard Okita took more offensive ground with being able to fill NP really fast and still hit hard but arguably way more squishier than the previous two,, her usual star gen is still the same minus that she can't Quick chain for 50 stars.. by team consideration alone she's tailored to take advantage of crit up buff like Waver, Hans and obviously Merlin and now include Chiron as well. Unlike Kiara she hit hard even alone, and unlike Passion you don't need to worry about star gain or NP gain. The only thing you need to do is to give her extra protection and/or give her even more offensive boost. Contary to some idiot out there I actually think that Alter Ego ability to hit hard on 5 or more class is actually convenient, however the thing is the advantage are way too minor if you take damage and damage only into consideration.. which is why for me an useful skill or utility for Alter Ego is more useful than mere damage bonus. With that in mind Passion always have value as a tank for all class, being a consistent tanker on top of her inability to be debuffed. Similarly Meltlilith still have value since she's capable of super debuff and star generating. However with that preposition Kiara and Okita ended up have low evaluation.. They're both are generic servant with generic ability.. Kiara might have minor advantage over Ruler and as debuff staller but if you have other option '''it's better to use the other.. Okita however is just straight damage and nothing else so she's replaceable by almost anything from the get go if you have the '''option. Note that '''OPTION '''is the keyword here.. not everyone can just pull out Shuten, Martha, or Helena or Waver or Da Vinci to replace Kiara or just pull Raikou or LAlter or JAlter to replace Okita. Depends on what you have an Alter Ego might be a lifesaver for you if you don't have other better servant. And while it's obvious I might need to still say this : the criterion above that skill/utility is better than straight damage come from a guy who have the option. The evaluation is simple that is other than Passion and Melt the others rarely pop up in mind when I tried to build a team because I have plethora of other better option leveled and ready for Kiara and I have 0 interest in rolling Okita..